


Everything about you

by Sadlonelypie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chatting & Messaging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not for long tho, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlonelypie/pseuds/Sadlonelypie
Summary: You have a crush. A big crush on a specific roommate who's name just happens to be Sonic the hedgehog.(There is no mention of pronouns also so it can be read as anyone.)
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt take this very seriously but um good luck?
> 
> (First thing im posting oop °~°)

You have a crush. A big crush on a specific roommate who's name just happens to be Sonic the hedgehog. It's not your fault though, I mean who wouldn't have a crush on someone with such a sweet caring personality? Not even mentioning his natural good looks.

While you were daydreaming 8 new messages from your best friend Amy Rose appeared on your phone.

◇ **Amy** ◇

**Amy** : hey

**Amy** : hey

**Amy** : hey

**Amy** : hey

**Amy** : yyyy////nnnnnn 

**Amy** : have you confessed your stupid feelings yet or should i go tell him myself

**Amy** : ughhh

**Amy** : off to your apartment it is! 

  
"That bitch!" You say aloud to you yourself. Suddenly Sonic's adorable voice responds "What bitch?" "Oh haha just Amy she might be coming over to tell you som-" You get cut off by a very aggressive knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." You say as you get the door.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" "Go away." "No thank you i have something veryyy important to tell Sonic." You try to slam the door on her simp ass but she was too quick. "Aha! I made it in!!" She cheered. "OH SONICC!!!!!!" She said in a teasing tone. "Don't you dare!" You snapped. "Too late!" She teased while running down the hall straight into the living room. "Oh hey amy." He says casually.

"I have to tell you somethi-"

As soon as Amy starts the sentence you come running from the hallway and knock her to the ground. You have her pinned underneath your legs, your hand on her mouth so she doesn't start saying anything embarrassing. "AMY, DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ABOUT MY CRush…." You start to shout but stop when you see the look of victory on her face.  
"Oh no." You mutter as you look over to see Sonic's blushing face staring at you. 

"What crush..?"

The room starts spinning around as everything comes crashing down. The act is over.  
You know there is no more hiding it but still you stumble to make a proper answer. "Uh-uh um well you see..." You can feel your face starting to flush exposing the feelings you've been hiding for the last 5 years you two had been living together. "Oh sonic.."

"A simple crush doesn't even start to describe how i feel about you. I love you, everything about you."

"..."

"Everything?"

If you weren't crying before, you are now. It's something about the way he's looking at you. His eye's desperate, face still flushed from the initial confession of your feelings. "Yes everything" you reassure. "Oh that's a relief." He smiled.

"I love you too"

Oh "OH!" Fireworks go off in your head. He loves you too and you couldn't be happier. You immediately get off of Amy and hug Sonic.You feel safe in his arms, like nothing could possibly go wrong. The hug is warm and loving full of emotions you never knew you could feel. Who knows long you two stayed in that position. But when you pulled away you were met with Sonic's smiling face. "I'm so happy." he grinned. "Me too" you agreed.

"That's sweet and all but can you guys help me up, I think i hit my head..." Amy groaned from the floor. "Omigod Amyyyy your bleeding!" You shriek "Why didn't you say anything?" You ask the nearly unconscious hedgehog. "Didn't.. want to ruin.. moment….. bleh" she stammers before passing out. "Ugh what a dork." You mumble. Sonic quickly picks Amy up and tells you he's going to drive her to the hospital. "Okay bye love you!" You say waving goodbye. "Bye love you too!" He shouts back as he leaves with Amy's body.

  
_______  
End


End file.
